Tennis Care
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: Acantha Garza is the new girl at Seigaku. She lives with her rich brother. What happens when she is recruited by the team and falls hard for one of her teammates. Follow her on this story of sarcasm, tennis, and love! OC and OOC Tezuka pairing! Read to your leisure!


_**If I were a PoT character**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!** *hides behind Tezuka***

_**WARNING: **_I know a lot of people dislike when writers put themselves in a fic, but I just wanted to write this the way it is, so please don't say in the comments that you don't like how I put myself in there because if you don't like that don't read it I truly don't mind as long as you aren't bashing on me that I write badly I know I'm not a pro that's what I'm working on here.

_**ON WITH THE STORY~!**_

Acantha's POV

I wake up to my brother, Daniel, yelling at me to get up. He has been taking care of me ever since our parents died a few years ago. I felt slightly sad thinking about it. Even though, they were never the ones to care for me they were still my parents.

When it happened I was about nine my brother was seventeen at the time. He didn't want us separated,so he adopted me before they could send me to a foster home,and here I am in Japan with my brother…even though we're not Asian at all we moved to this location because my brother wanted me to be happy. Then, there was also the fact that we both have always wanted to live in Japan. He even paid for lessons for me to learn Japanese, Chinese, Swedish,Greek, Korean, Latin, Spanish, and German. Daniel Garza is a loving brother and a wonderful person. Most people would think that moving to Japan just because is crazy, but the truth had I become a victim of bullying and my brother when my brother found out he wanted me out of there pronto. At first, they were only whispering things to me in the hall as we passed each other. Though, that lasted all of two weeks before they started calling me all kinds of different names. Usually, things such as that wouldn't have affected me, but the things they were saying just all of a sudden started to annoy me. After my brother pulled me out he had this awesome idea to just get away from America and move to Japan! It was a bit spontaneous, but that's why I love my brother he is the most fun person I know. Well time to get dressed! Looking at my clock and see eight-thirty…let's just say chaos ensued in my bedroom as I got ready for the first day of my transfer to a new middle school.

"Ahh! Bruddy why didn't you wake me up?! Shit! I'm gonna be late" I panicked as I ran downstairs. When I got down there I was met with the sight of my brother/guardian sipping on coffee reading a book.

"No you're not Aca I only told you 8:30 because I know you can never wake up right in the morning and you're welcome for tricking you to help you. Besides I can always drive you if you were going to be late. Remember, your school is only a few minutes away by car." He said all the while smirking into his coffee. He then turned to me and smiled. Standing up and setting his coffee down he came over and gave me a hug, both protective and gentle, his hugs are like him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I hugged back squeezing slightly.

"I hope this school is better than the last I want you to feel happy and accepted. Now go get ready properly you still have your pj pants on silly!" He spoke with a gentle yet playful tone. Looking down I realized he was right and screaming I ran back up the steps into my room to change into my new uniform. When I got up there, looked in my closet, and saw what I had to where...let's just say even the blind could tell I was angry. I grabbed the uniform and ran downstairs.

"Big brother! Are you trying to torture me?!"...did I mention I was and still am a tomboy?..."Oh no! I'm wearing jeans until I get the boy's uniform! You aren't getting me into a skirt! Especially one this short!" I say as I hold up the skirt. I could tell he was with me on this because his eyes widened and said,

"Oh hell no, I'm not fixing to let you go outside with skirt that short much less school! Yes! Please pull some jeans on until I get you the boy's uniform. Just no way in hell are you wearing something so indecent!" He ranted in agreement.

"I'll wear the uniform top and some black skinny jeans...you think that'll look ok?" I brother is the owner of a clothing line so I can always ask him if something looks good or not and he'll know what he's talking about. I may be a tomboy but only in my actions and speech, but my sense of style is totally dark diva.

"Yeah I think you could pull it off you definitely have the body for it." He commented as he imagined it in his head. If you wanna imagine it too my body is that of a model's apparently as my brother uses me sometimes when working. I'm 5'1" with decent curves in all the right places a 'great butt' as the other models put it C cup breast dark reddish brown curly hair with red eyes plump lips and finally a pale heart shaped face. I could tell he was imagining because he had that face on the one he has when he's imagining the design on the model.

"Then I'll definately take your word for it and go change immediately!" I yelled enthusiastically. Pouncing up the stairs with the uniform top as I threw that skirt in the trash. I got dressed as told and the end result outfit was a combo of the Seigaku girl's uniform top black skinny jeans and black heeled shoes ankle boots accompanied by my silver crystal necklace. I walk into the bathroom attached to my room and do my make up, straighten my hair, and spritz some perfume on. Looking at the clock I notice it's 8:45 so I head down and see my brother standing there smiling waiting for me.

"So how does it look in person?" I asked cheerfully.

"Looks great! Now let get a move on shall we!?" He said as he pulled his suit jacket on.

"'Kay!" I cheered as I stepped ahead of him into the car outside.

_**TIME SKIP ~front of Seigaku~ (Ryoma's POV)**_

As I was walking down the sidewalk next to the school gates a black BMW rode up to the gates all of the students stared as they probably haven't seen such a nice foreign car before.

"Hmm...probably some rich kid that transferred for some reason." I mumbled slightly and walked off to the tennis courts for morning practice not really caring about the new kid.

_**TIME SKIP ~after the escaping the crowd at the tennis courts~ (Acantha's POV)**_

"Oh dear god! That was close I was nearly suffocated to death!" I was panting slightly. Usually I wouldn't be panting like this since my brother took me to the gym every day and had a martial arts trainer for me, but I was panicked and the adrenalin took a lot out of me. After catching my breath I started walking again looking around finding myself at the tennis courts.

"Might as well watch I guess I'm not due in class til an hour from now…" I mumbled as I leaned against a tree close to the fence. After a few minutes a boy with messy sand colored hair and glasses walked up to me. I looked at him with a slight turn of my head and said in fluent japanese;

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes why are you watching us? Who are you?" He spoke in a very stoic captain voice. I smiled and introduced myself still leaning against the tree;

"Garza, Acantha, nice to meet you..."

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu...you still didn't answer my first question." He said stoically. I just looked at him and smiled softly.

"Long story short, I now possibly have a fan club...groupies aren't my thing so, I ran from them and ended up here." I explained good-naturedly. Still a bit tired from that marathon run earlier I sat on the grass. I looked at my phone and saw I still had half an hour left. Watching them play I guess I felt a bit nostalgic.

"Hey do you think I could've at one of you? I haven't played in forever and I was feeling nostalgic, and I can tell you are the captain. Care to help a girl out?" I asked carefully. Looking up at him I could tell he was considering my request. After a curt nod I smiled again and said;

"Thanks Tezuka-san."

"Think nothing of it I just want to see how good you are as most girls at this school would be more worried about looking good to the team than actually paying attention to the sport." He replied as to wave it off as nothing.

"Well let's go then I'm really itching for a match." I pushed slightly.

"Ok come with me I'll have you meet the regulars." He said as we rounded the corner of the fence. Tezuka called to his teammates and they all came.

"Garza meet the Seigaku regulars, guys meet Garza, Acantha. I found her earlier watching our practice and after she told me who she was and why she was watching...she asked to play a match. She used to play and was feeling nostalgic watching us so I told her yes. Does anyone want to volunteer to play her?" He announced. Almost immediately a guy a bit shorter than Tezuka with purple eyes and short but spikey hair stepped up grinning.

"I'll do it! I wanna see how good she is!" He shouted. He introduced himself as Momoshiro, Takeshi. One of the other regulars with brown eyes and brown hair with two cowlicks for bangs. After thanking him I headed to the court Momoshiro was at.

"Rough or smooth?" Momoshiro.

"Smooth." I replied.

"Alright and...smooth! Your serve. One set match!" He told me. Smiling I returned to the baseline. I'm feeling better already maybe Bruddy was right!

"Here it comes!" I shouted. I may not have told you this earlier but here it is now my strength is 10x that of a normal human's so yeah if I hit this ball full strength Momo-kun's arm is gone. Maybe I should tone it down to 4x hmm...ok 4x then! Well good luck Momo-kun! I hit the ball with 40% power 90% accuracy, but even though the power sounds weak to others it's still 30% more power than normal human strength. This strength is the one and only thing I haven't told him. I could tell him anything even about my sex life when I get one, but the point is that's how cool my brother is. The ball was invisible until it hit the ground a bit in the corner of the singles baseline.

_**(Momo's POV)**_

Complete shock. That is what I felt when I turned around and saw the ball behind me in the corner of the singles baseline. It was a ghostly shot I couldn't see it at all. I turned back to this Garza girl in amazement. She's very strong stronger than me I'm going to be pummeled for sure.

_Small time skip_

About ten minutes later she won 6-0. The rest of the team was shocked even Tezuka. His eyes were widened slightly and his mouth a bit ajar. I wonder how she played in those pants and the girl's uniform shirt...wait are this heels?! My mom can barely walk in heels and she's a grown woman! How can she play tennis in them?! Maybe she will tell me if I ask her...

"Good game! Say can I ask something when we get back to the guys?" I asked cautiously.

"Good game to you too! Yeah sure you can!" She said smiling happily.

_(Acantha's POV)_

When we were back and standing next to the guys their mouths were still wide open even Tezuka's and I could tell he was the most stoic. Pushing up his jaw I smiled and said;

"By the way Momoshiro I can play in heels because I wear heels a lot on the runway." I said smiling, but then I realized what I said. Covering my mouth I started stumbling over my words.

"Ah um yeah forget I said that!" I yelled and tried to get away. Though I felt a strong hand grip my hand. Turning I find Tezuka holding my hand...I unfortunately don't feel too comfy being touched by anyone but my brother the result of that was me squeaking and Tezuka flat on his back with me breathing hard. After I came back to reality a few seconds later my eyes widen and I panicked.

"Oh crap oh no oh no! Tezuka I'm so so so sorry I should have mentioned I get scared easily!" I cried guiltily with my heart racing. Then he sat up and said;

"That was a very good match. You smothered one of our regulars. Hmm...Oishi what do you and the rest of the team think of having a girl as a regular? I know Ryuuzaki-sensei would definitely approve, but I wanted to ask all of your opinions on this first and I mean you too Garza-chan. Does anyone object or have any issues they think would cause problems?" He announced with the subject up for discussion. I was wide eyed with tears still in my eyes. Then I all of a sudden smiled with the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Tezuka…" I whispered and tackled him in a hug knocking us both down with a thud followed by me nuzzling my face into his chest and a kiss on the cheek. Surprising him, the other regulars, and me a few seconds after I realized my position and actions.

"I have only one. Changing rooms. She is a girl. We are boys. Anyone getting the picture?" Oishi said. Everyone started going red especially me though I notice Tezuka-Senpai looking at me and as I turn my head slightly to look at him he quickly turns his head away blushing hard.

_(Tezuka's POV)_

I like her I know I do. There is no way I would've let her interrupt practice if I didn't. She is perfect...great at tennis, intelligent, caring, kind, cute, funny, and she gets along with the guys. She is absolutely perfect for me. I wonder if she feels the same way...she did kiss me a bit ago...

"I hope so..." I accidentally said out loud.

"Hope so for what?" She said surprising me a little.

"Oh uh nothing Garza-chan! Its nothing at all." I lied clumsily. She saw right through that I know it. Then, she flicked my forehead. Did she really just flick me?

"That was the worst lying I've ever heard


End file.
